


Birthday Jitters

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne seeks comfort and reassurance from Niles about giving birth to their first child (Episode: "A Man, A Plan and a Gal, Julia")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Jitters

The sound of Niles' soft breathing was a welcome sign, for it was an indication that he'd finally fallen asleep. It had been a harrowing night at Frasier's between his (now) ex-girlfriend Julia being and her obnoxiousness and Niles blurting out the news of their pregnancy after they had agreed to announce the news together. But

Daphne couldn't be angry at Niles, not after the way he'd defended her from that horrible witch of a woman. It was a small gesture, but it meant so much to her, the way he'd acted without hesitation to Julia's harsh insult that Daphne was paunchy of all things! She'd meant to thank Niles' profusely right then and there and even more so when they'd gotten home.

But as they made their way back to the Montana, a disturbing thought filled her mind. Even after Niles repeatedly asked her what was wrong, she gave the same excuse again and again. "Nothing, Darling. I'm just tired." She could tell from his face that he knew that she was more than just tired but to his credit he said nothing. They went to bed in comfortable silence, but as he held her in his arms she couldn't stop thinking about Julia's words. She couldn't bring herself to tell Niles about her fears. It would only worry and upset him. And so she lay in the darkness, her mind consumed with worry.

When she was sure that he was asleep, she quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe. Without a sound she padded into the nursery, and sat down in the wooden rocking chair. Surrounded by painted clouds on the ceiling and Dr. Seuss characters on the walls, she wished that the characters could somehow come to life, so that she could tell them her worries; that she was afraid.

In mere months she'd be a mother and the thought made her happier than she thought possible. But earlier at Frasier's when Julia began talking about C-sections and the like, it stirred something inside of her. Daphne couldn't understand why she was suddenly so terrified but she couldn't help it. Procedures went wrong all the time and-

"Daphne?"

She looked up to see Niles' silhouette standing bedside her in the darkness. "Oh, hello Sweetheart."

"Honey it's late. What are you doing in here?"

"Just thinking…"

He took her hand in his, bringing warmth to her soul. "About what?"

"Oh, just something Julia said earlier."

"Daphne, I'm sorry that she ruined our surprise and I'm sorry that I made it worse by-."

"You didn't do anything. It was her. I hate that woman!"

Unfazed by her sudden burst of anger, he knelt beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. "Did she say something to you? Because if she hurt you in any way, I will personally-."

She burst into tears, unleashing the worry that she'd been holding in for hours. And she was barely aware of the way he was holding her in his arms.

"Daphne, what is it? What's happened?"

"Oh Niles, I'm so scared!"

"What? Oh, Sweetheart, why? What could you possibly be afraid of?"

She put her hands on her stomach. "I know it's silly but I can't help it. Ever since Julia started talking about C-sections and giving birth, I just… I can't stop thinking about it. Niles, what if something goes wrong? What if the doctor makes a mistake? What if-."

She sobbed against him while he gently rubbed her back. And then she felt his hand on her chin. "Daphne, nothing will go wrong, I promise."

"You can't promise that, Niles. No one can!"

"Well, that's true, but there is one thing that we can do."

"What?"

"I'll call Dr. Moss in the morning and make an appointment. I'll reschedule my patient load and we'll go to the appointment together. We'll bombard him with questions. I know from experience with my patients that the more questions you ask the more confident you feel. And I'll be right there with you, every moment."

"Thank you, Niles."

In response he kissed her several times. "I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles."

"I'll never tire of hearing you say that you love me, my angel. But it's late. Why don't we go back to bed?"

She took his hand and he led her out of the nursery and into their bedroom. Soon she was asleep in his arms, dreaming of their future, and the beautiful children they would have.

THE END


End file.
